Une fois de trop
by lyly.austen
Summary: De nouvelles flèches meurtrières on était tirés dans Starling City. Felicity est encore passer près de la mort ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, c'est ma première fic donc soyez indulgents. L'histoire e passe après l'épisode 17 de la saison 3 donc risque de gros spoiler. Soyez aussi indulgents sur la conjugaison et la grammaire, j'avoue que c'est pas mes points fort!**

**Vu que je l'ai lu sur pas mal de fic donc je me dis que c'est surement "utile" donc : les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété.**

"C'est pas possible, elle a une cible peinte dans le dos" fut la première phrase qui sortit de la bouche d'Oliver quand Dig lui appris l'attaque qui avait coûter la vie au maire de Starling City et blesser Ray.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Oliver fut content qu le PDG de Palmer Industries se trouve au côté de Felicity car c'est lui qui avait pris la flèche destiné à cette derniére.

Qu'avait elle de si exceptionnelle pour qu'ils en veulent tous à sa vie? Le comte vertigo (1er du nom), le maître du temps, Slade Wilson (mais là, il l'avait jeter dans la gueule du loup), le comte vertigo (2 le retour) (ou comment rendre un premier rendez-vous explosif), et je dois surement en oublier.

Maintenant c'est Ra's Al Ghul et la ligue des assassins au complet qui faisait d'elle une cible mouvante! Par moment, il maudissait le jour où il était rentré dans le bureau que Felicity occupait au secteur informatique de (feu) Queen Consolidated. S'il n'avait jamais eu l'ordinateur de Dedshot entre les mains ... mais il suffisait qu'elle rentre dans la pièce pour qu'il bénisse tout les Dieux possible et imaginable de l'avoir mise sur sa route.

Diggle et Oliver débattaient du système de sécurité à mettre en place autour de l'informaticienne quand le bruit de ses talons retentirent dans l'escalier de la cave.

"Je ne veux pas de caméra ni de système de sécurité dans mon appartement. Je ne veux pas de garde du corps, ni quelqu'un qui campe en bas de mes fenêtres. Je ne veux pas prendre de vacances, ni rien changer à mes habitudes... débita Felicity en un souffle.

\- Soit raisonnable, on va pas te laisser sans défense, laisse au moins l'un de nous deux veiller sur toi, intervint le garde du corps.

\- Il est hors de question que j'ai un de vous deux coller à mes fesses en permanence... euh... bon, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... enfin mais pas avec cette expression là, rougit elle

\- On a compris, sourit Oliver devant l'embarras de la jeune femme, mais on va pas te laisser te balader sans protections alors que tu as des tueurs à tes trousses!

\- Protection! Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche! Tu peux pas être avec moi pour ma protection et maintenant je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi pour ma protection! Si tu veux absolument assurer ma protection apprend moi à me défendre, vociféra la petite blonde.

\- D'accord, je vais t'apprendre, répondit Oliver en s'approchant de Felicity d'une démarche féline et en même temps menaçante. Je te veux ici tout les soirs après le travail et joignable sur ton portable H24. Dig te servira de chauffeur personnel, en aucun cas tu ne prendras ta voiture. Ceci n'est pas négociable et je peux rajouter des conditions au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce que tu sois de nouveau en sécurité ou capable de te défendre par toi-même."

Oliver n'avait cesser d'avancer pendant qu'il parlait et sa course s'était terminer quand il fut coller au corps de Felicity, elle-même coincer contre son bureau. Diggle voyant le manège de "son patron" c'était éloigner et faisait semblant de ranger les armes. Le regard bleu de prédateur d'Oliver toujours planter dans celui de la jeune blonde, elle secoua la tête en signe d'approbation. La tension était palpable. Imperceptiblement, les lèvres d'Oliver aller à la rencontre de celle de Felicity même si toutes ses petites voix intérieur lui criaient qu'il faisait une grosse connerie.

**Voilà ça sera tout pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésiter pas à me laisser des commentaires. **

**J'espère pouvoir vous poster le prochain chapitre dans un ou deux jours. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos followers et vos reviews, ça me fais très plaisir. C'est vraiment une agréable surprise. Je dois vous avouer que je me suis fais avoir sur la longueur du texte du premier chapitre, je ne pensai pas que 3 pages manuscrites rendaient si peu! Promis, je vais faire des efforts.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**PS: Ce chapitre est apparu puis à disparu car j'ai eu un problème de mise en page. En espérant que cette fois est la bonne!**

La bataille faisait rage dans le corps d'Oliver. Le regard bleu de Felicity toujours rivé au sien, il était à deux doigts de succomber quand la voix de Thea le ramena à la réalité.

"_Ollie ... Ollie, il y a quelqu'un qui te demande en haut. Il m'a dit s'appelait Maseo._

_\- Ok, répondit Oliver en se remettant de son trouble. Dig, tu les fais sortir d'ici..._

_\- Ollie, j'ai l'ouverture du club de ce soir à préparer, le coupa sa petite soeur._

_\- Où est Roy? demanda le jeune homme_

_\- Il est dans la réserve en train de ..._

_\- Va le rejoindre tout de suite. Dig, tu enméne Felicity, Maseo ne doit pas vous voir._

_\- Je vais voir Ray à l'hôpital ... commença la blonde_

_\- Non, rugit Oliver, ils vont trop facilement te retrouver._

_\- Oliver, laisse moi te rappeler que Ray m'a sauver la vie et que c'est également mon petit ami. Ma place est là-bas avec lui."_

A peine eu t'elle prononcer cette phrase que les yeux d'Oliver s'assombrir de rage.

C'est lui qui aurait dû être avec elle, pensa t'il. Lui qui devrait être à ses côtés. C'est avec lui qu'elle devrait partager son coeur et sa vie. Lui qui devrait embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses et caresser sa peau soyeuse. C'est à côté de lui qu'elle devrait se réveiller chaques matins.

Thea observa la scène au côté de Diggle, quand elle chuchota à son oreille:

_"J'ai raté quelque chose d'intéressant?_

_\- Non, lui répondit-il, encore une confrontation entre deux têtus._

_\- Ils ne connaissent pas l'expression "faîtes l'amour, pas la guerre"?"_

Le garde du corps - chauffeur - collègue d'Arrow souria s'attirant le regard meurtrier de son ami qui avait entendu la dernière phrase de sa soeur.

Cette dernière s'éclipsa rapidement avant d'en prendre pour son grade, en lançant un "bon courage" discret à Diggle.

Felicity attrapa manteau et sac, pendant d'Oliver s'armait d'une épée.

Sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, ils se séparaient en haut des marches.

Oliver arriva dans la salle principale du Verdant où l'attendait Maseo.

Quand ce dernier vu Oliver arriver l'épée à la main, il lui dit calmement:

_"Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre, je suis simplement venu te raisonner._

_\- Me raisonner de quoi? l'interrogea Oliver_

_\- Accepte l'offre de Ra's Al Ghul._

_\- Quand je t'écoute, j'ai l'impression que ça a l'air tellement simple._

_\- Certainement beaucoup plus simple que de t'obstiné à refuser. Ra's à tout son temps et une armée à porter de main. Tu peux tuer autant d'assassins que tu veux, il y en aura d'autres. Par contre, il tuera les tiens un par un, en commençant par la femme que tu aimes. Tu crois honnêtement que je peux confondre une petite blonde avec un grand brun?_

_\- C'est toi qui tenais l'arc? Pourquoi avoir tuer le maire? C'est Ray Palmer qui a sauvé Felicity en se mettant sur ta trajectoire!_

_\- Oliver, j'ai voulu qu'il me voit pour la sauver. Tu connais mon parcours professionnel, tu penses réellement qu'il aurait pu la sauver, si je ne l'avait pas voulu?_

_\- Quand tu m'as sauvé dans la montagne, tu savais que Ra's allait vouloir faire de moi son héritier?_

_\- Non, je pensai que tu aurais eu l'intelligence de te faire passer pour mort, au lieu, de courir sauver ta ville, qui soit dit en passant était entre de bonnes mains. Au pire, je pensai qu'il te traquerait ou mettrait une dette de sang sur ta vie. Tu n'as pas d'autre option que d'accepter. La prochaine fois, je ne manquerai pas ma cible."_

Sur ses mots, Maseo tourna les talons.

Oliver le regarda partir en repensant à l'année qu'il avait passer ensemble à Hong Kong. Comment un homme qui avait été tellement "humain" et "aimant" envers sa famille avait pu devenir ce tueur réponse était dans la question.

L'ARGUS lui avait pris sa femme et son fils. Tatsu, grâce à l'entrainement qu'elle avait reçue avait réussi à s'enfuir, mais personne, même pas Amanda Waller, ne savait ce qu'était devenu Akio.

**Prochain chapitre pas avant jeudi car demain c'est le jour des enfants! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et encore merci pour vos messages.**

**Bisous, Lydia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Encore merci à tous et à toutes pour vos messages, j'adore vous lire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. **

**Je fais des efforts pour la longueur des chapitres mais au niveau du découpage, j'ai du mal à faire plus long. A partir du prochain chapitre, ça devrait être plus simple de faire des chapitres plus grand.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Dig escorta Felicity jusqu'à la chambre d'hôpital qu'occupait Ray Palmer.

A peine fut elle rentrée dans la chambre que la différence entre lui et Oliver la frappa de plein fouet.

Je ne parle pas de différence physique car ils étaient grand et brun tout les deux, et Ray n'avait pas à rougir de sa musculature.

Oliver dégagé une présence virile, son regard imposer sa volonté. Même dans la foule, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Même vêtu d'un smoking, il semblait "dangereux" à défaut de trouver un autre mot.

Ray quant à lui était plutôt "passe-partout" (rien à voir avec celui de Fort Boyard). Son physique n'était pas "énergique" (vous voyez ce que je veux dire?). Même une arme à la main, il serait encore plus près du Bisounours que d'Oliver Queen.

Felicity avait aidé Ray à construire l'ATOM, cette armure surpuissante pour défendre Starling City, alors que ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle voyait Oliver partir toutes les nuits avec son arc, sa veste et sa capuche comme seules armes et protection.

Alors en voyant Ray allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, souffrant le martyr pour avoir pris (seulement) une flèche dans l'épaule, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison.

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de points de suture que Dig ou elle avait fait à Oliver, ni le nombre de flèches et de balles que Diggle (car elle tournait de l'oeil à chaque fois qu'elle essayait) lui avait extrait. Et tout ça, sans anesthésie, s'il vous plait!

Biensûr, quelque chose dans Ray devait lui plaire pour qu'elle franchise le pas.

Il était gentil, doux, posé, tout l'inverse du caractère colérique d'Oliver. Ray partageait son goût pour la technologie.

Quand elle était avec lui, elle avait l'impression d'être avec un pote du MIT.

Par contre, quand elle était avec Oliver c'était totalement différent.

Ils étaient deux aimants, même au plus bas de leur relation, quand la tension entre eux était à son comble, ils ne s'empêcher de se regarder, ni de s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre.

Tout chez lui l'envoûtait. Son sourire, sa voix, ses yeux si expressif, l'odeur de sa peau.

Quand tout à l'heure, il l'avait coller contre lui, elle avait senti la chaleur de son corps contre sa peau. S'ils avaient été seuls, elle n'aurait pas résister à l'envie de le toucher. Elle en rêvait toutes les nuits.

Elle n'avait pas bougeait du seuil de la porte quand Ray, là sortit de sa rêverie.

_"Bonjour, lança t'il_

_\- Bonjour, lui répondit-elle en s'approchant de son lit, comment vas-tu?_

_\- Je ne savais pas qu'une flèche pouvait être aussi douloureux. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache l'épaule._

_\- Tu veux que je demande des antalgiques au médecin?_

_\- Non merci, il m'en a déjà mis dans la perf. Tu es déjà passer au bureau?_

_\- Pas encore, je pensai y aller après être venu te voir._

_\- Tu pourrais dire à mon assistant de me ramené mon ordinateur portable et mon téléphone, s'il te plaît. Faut que je le vois pour les prochains rendez-vous, les réunions ..."._

Felicity prit les notes qu'elle devait remettre à l'assistant de Ray.

Plus l'entretien durait et plus elle se rendait compte que cette relation ne pouvait pas continuer.

Quand Ray irait mieux, ils devraient avoir une vraie discussion sur le (non) avenir de leur couple.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle ressortit de la chambre et trouva Diggle au téléphone. En s'approchant, elle se rendit compte que la discussion était animé.

Felicity se demandait d'où John tirait son self control. Si elle avait eu sa force ou son art du combat, il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait casser la gueule du grand Arrow, au lieu de se contenir.

Dig lui sourit alors que dans son oreille, Oliver lui donnait des instructions de plus en plus sévère. Alors, qu'il continuait d'écouter, car il avait définitivement abandonner l'idée d'en place une, il tendit son bras à Felicity qui s'y accrocha.

Elle avait toujours considéré le garde du corps comme son grand-frère et plus d'une fois, c'est pour lui et grâce à lui, qu'elle n'avait pas claquer la porte de la Arrow Cave.

En sortant de l'hôpital, Oliver n'avait toujours pas laisser Diggle, et même si Felicity ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait, elle entendait le ton sec qu'il employait. Elle arracha le téléphone des mains de son ami et dit à Oliver : "_On sera de retour dans trois heures donc tu vas devoir attendre jusqu'à là si tu as quelque chose à dire à John. A tout à l'heure, Ollie."_Et elle raccrocha.

Diggle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Felicity passa à Palmer Industries, insista pour que Dig ne l'attente pas dans la voiture et vienne avec elle dans les anciens locaux de Queen Consolidated.

Elle laisse John s'installait dans son bureau pendant qu'elle allait donner ses notes à l'assistant de Ray. En revenant, elle demanda à Jerry, son assistant, de lui apporter deux cafés, un noir sans sucre pour Digge et un au lait pour elle, ainsi que les messages de la matinée.

Elle entra et commença la lecture de ses mails professionnels quand elle entendit Diggle s'adresser à elle:

_"Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Oliver, il a juste peur pour toi._

_\- Je ne lui en veux pas John, mais je ne supporte plus son ton autoritaire. Je n'ai pas cinq ans et toi non plus. Ce n'est pas mon père, ni mon patron, il n'a pas à me donner d'ordres. C'est juste un ami._

_\- Soyons honnête, ce n'est pas juste un ami, commença Dig. Il est amoureux de toi, autant que tu es amoureuse de lui. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il est inquiet, jaloux, protecteur dès que ça te concerne. C'est plus fort que lui, dès que tu es impliqué, il perd son sang froid._

_\- Je ne veux plus l'attendre, je ne veux plus faire ma vie selon ses humeurs, avoua Felicity."_

Dig approuva d'un signe de tête.

Il savait que ni elle, ni Oliver, ne ferait un pas vers l'autre. Ca faisait tellement longtemps, qu'ils jouaient à "je t'aime, moi non plus", qu'ils avaient perdu le mode d'emploi du couple.

il faudrait un miracle pour que ses deux là se décide.

Après la tour Palmer Industries, John conduisit la jeune fille à son appartement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rentrait chez Felicity, mais l'ordre qui y régnait l'étonna. On aurait dit que la petite blonde passait très peu de temps chez elle. Juste assez de temps pour salir une tasse de café et défaire le lit.

Ce dernier point était plutôt bon signe car ça signifiait qu'elle ne passait pas ses nuits auprès de son petit ami.

Felicity attrapa un sac de sport et alla chercher le jogging et la paire de basket cachés tout au fond de son dressing. Il faut bien avouer que ce n'était pas les vêtements qui lui servaient le plus.

Puis tout deux se dirigèrent vers le Verdant.

**Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre. Un chapitre sans Oliver en chair et en os mais bien présent quand même. J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à le lire. **

**Le prochain sera plus Olicity mais je voulais mettre l'histoire en place.**

**Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai le prochain chapitre mais je fais au plus vite. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu l'épisode 18 (comme moi) je vous souhaite un bon moment devant Arrow. J'en profite pour vous souhaitez de bonnes fêtes de Pâques, si jamais je n'ai pas le temps de revenir avant. Attention aux chocolats!**

**Bisous.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout d'abord, je tiens (encore) à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent, qui m'envoient des commentaires, qui me "favorisent" et tout ceux qui me lisent. **

**Pour ce chapitre j'avais deux possibilités : soit ce format là mais pouvoir le publier aujourd'hui, soit en faire un plus long mais vous faire attendre. J'ai choisi la première solution.**

**En vous souhaitant de passé un bon moment.**

**Je rappelle que les personnes et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, mais si Oliver Queen (ou Stephen Amell) veut m'accueillir pour les vacances c'est quand il veut! **

Quand Felicity et Diggle arrivèrent au QG bras dessus, bras dessous, ils furent accueilli par le regard noir d'Oliver.

A l'instant où ils le virent, ils cessèrent leur bavardage et Felicity glissa à l'oreille de Dig _"Oh... On va se faire disputer" _ce qui fit sourire le garde du corps.

_"Felicity, si tu as des choses à faire sur tes ordinateurs, c'est maintenant, tonna Oliver, après tu files te changer et tu me rejoins._

_\- Merci Oliver de me le demander, commença Felicity, j'ai passé une très bonne journée et Ray va mieux. Et toi, comment été ta journée?_

_\- Enervante, comme mon début de soirée apparemment, aboya le jeune homme. Dig tu viens avec moi installer les tapis._

_\- Les tapis? s'étonna Dig_

_\- Oui, pendant qu'apparemment vous vous amusiez, je suis allée acheter des tapis de sport, pour que la demoiselle ne se fasse pas mal en tombant, répondit Oliver_

_\- T'es bien vu Felicity, rigola Diggle_

_\- On dirait qu'Oliver tient à mon postérieur, sourit le jeune femme, avant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase."_

Oliver les fusilla du regard.

Pendant que les deux hommes mettaient en place le ring, Felicity lança une reconnaissance faciale pour Ra's Al Ghul, Maseo, et tout hommes portant une capuche noire ou verte.

Une fois en tenue de sport, Felicity retira ses lunettes et les remplaça par ses lentilles en priant qu'elles tiennent le choc. Elle se voyait mal, à genoux sur les tapis, à la recherche de sa lentille perdue. C'est Oliver qui serait encore ravie, et c'était pas le moment de le mettre en colère, du moins plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Elle eu du mal à avaler sa salive quand elle vit Oliver l'attendre sur la zone de combat. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, et son corps lui criait déjà qu'elle avait fait une énorme bourde en provoquant son professeur du moment.

Oliver voulait connaître son niveau en auto-défense et ce qu'elle avait retenu des cours que lui avait donner Dig et Sara.

La consigne était simple: il attaquait, elle se défendait.

Au départ, c'était même très simple.

Oliver ne mettait aucune force dans ses attaques, il venait toujours de face, bras en avant au niveau du haut du corps. Felicity n'avait qu'a repousser son bras ou sa main assez vivement.

Dig regarder la scène, dubitatif, il savait très bien que tout ça n'allait pas durer.

Il n'avait pas tort.

Les attaques d'Oliver ne changeaient pas mais il mettait de plus en plus de force et de pression dans ses bras. Felicity avait de plus en plus de mal à le repousser.

Quand il l'attrapa par le bras et commença à avancer vers elle, elle su que l'échauffement était terminer à l'étincelle qu'elle vit briller dans les yeux du beau brun.

A partir de ce moment là, elle passa plus de temps au sol que debout sur ses pieds. Déclenchant les rires de Diggle et même quelques sourires d'Oliver, qui commençait seulement à se dérider.

A chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir trouver une parade ou une ouverture pour pouvoir s'échapper, Oliver la contournait ou la prenait de vitesse et elle finissait assise parterre.

Magnanime, le jeune homme lui accorda une pause de cinq minutes puis l'entraînement repris.

Cette fois ci, se fut plus doux, si on peut dire ça et les rôles changèrent.

Diggle attaquait et Oliver montrait à Felicity comment positionné son corps pour pouvoir se défendre.

Même si elle n'était pas sportive à la base, Felicity s'appliquait dans les différents exercices qu'Oliver lui expliquait.

Quand elle réussit à assimilé, les cinq premières bases de défense, Oliver lui accorda une nouvelle pause un peu plus longue et dit à Diggle:

_"Rentre chez toi, Lyla et Sara doivent t'attendre._

_\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste un peu plus, au moins pour ramener Felicity chez elle, demanda Diggle._

_\- Non, ça ira, sourit Oliver, je vais ramener Felicity chez elle, mais j'aimerai la faire travailler encore un peu avant, lui explique Oliver._

_\- Vas y doucement car sinon demain elle ne pourra pas bouger un seul muscle, rigola Diggle."_

Les deux amis se serrèrent la main et Diggle alla embrasser Felicity, qui rouge écarlate par l'exercice physique récupérer affaler sur son bureau.

Gentiment, Oliver alla prendre la main de Felicity pour la reconduire jusqu'à l'arène de combat (oui, je sais ça fait très pokémon comme expression). Il lui promit que ça ne durait pas longtemps et qu'il irait doucement.

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait la main de Felicity dans la sienne depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était en couple avec Palmer. La sensation de sa peau douce sous ses doigts l'électrisa. Voir leurs doigts enlacés paraissait tellement naturelle, qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le dos de la main de la jeune fille avant de la lâcher.

Comme promis, Oliver fut doux avec Felicity, qu'il voyait à bout de force.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'entraînement prit fin et Felicity béni l'eau de la douche qui détendit ses muscles un par un.

Quand elle sortit, elle trouva Oliver torse nu entrain de faire de la musculation. Où trouvait il toute cette énergie, pensa t'elle. Elle ne put se retenir de regarder ses muscles se contracter sous l'effort. La mâchoire serrée, il faisait remonter son corps au dessus de la barre à la force de ses bras.

Une fois, ses exercices finis, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et quand il ressortit, Felicity éteignait ses ordinateurs.

_"Prête? lui demanda t'il_

_\- Oui, répondit elle en enfilant sa veste en cuir_

_\- Tu avais prévu que je te ramènerai en moto? la questionna Oliver en désignant sa veste_

_\- Je dois dire que j'espérais, avoua t'elle, y a longtemps que je ne suis pas monter derrière toi et ça me manquait._

_\- Tu avais juste à me le demander et je l'aurai fit avec grand plaisir, répondit il_

_\- On va dire que ses derniers temps c'était tendu entre nous, donc je ne me voyais pas te dire : "Ollie, on va faire de la moto!", rigola t'elle_

_\- C'est pas faux, admit il avec ce sourire qui la perdait à chaque fois"._

Ils sortirent du Verdant par la petite ruelle où était stationné la Ducati.

Oliver tandis un casque à Felicity et s'installa en enfilant le sien. Cette dernière prit appuis sur l'épaule musclé du jeune homme et monta dans son dos.

Quand le moteur de la Diavel se mit en route, elle produisit la musique chaotique caractéristique de tout les twins au ralenti (croyez moi, j'ai un twin Suzuki!), mais dès qu'Oliver tourna la poignée d'accélérateur, elle répondit au quart de tour.

Felicity passa ses bras autour du torse du pilote et colla son bassin à son dos.

Oliver adorait l'avoir derrière lui.

La première fois qu'il l'avait enmener, ils avaient du s'arrêter au bout de cinq minutes tellement elle tremblait comme une feuille. Il ne lui avait demander d'une chose, est-ce qu'elle lui faisait confiance? Ils étaient remontés en selle, elle s'était collée contre lui, les genoux serrés au cadre et avait fermer les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, Oliver roulait à faible allure et elle pu profiter du paysage ainsi que du sentiment de liberté de ce mode de transport.

Depuis, elle était la passagère idéale. Légère, souple, elle suivait tout ses mouvements et n'avait peur de rien. Si elle n'avait pas ses bras autour de lui, il pourrait presque l'oublier.

Oliver prit tout son temps pour raccompagner l'informaticienne. Il profitait de la sensation agréable d'être coller à elle.

Felicity ne voulait pas non plus que le moment s'arrête.

Arrivé en bas de chez elle, la jeune femme proposa à Oliver:

_"Tu veux monter? Je dois avoir quelque chose à boire et un téléphone pour commander de quoi manger._

_\- Je veux pas te déranger, tu dois être fatiguer, répondit il_

_\- Si je te propose, c'est que je te veux chez moi, lança t'elle, enfin tu ne me dérange pas._

_\- J'accepte alors, sourit il."_

L'avantage dans une grande ville comme Starling City, c'est qu'on pouvait toujours trouver un restaurant thaî prêt à livrer à n'importe quelle heure.

Oliver, en homme galant, laissa choisir Felicity. Une fois la commande passée, la jeune blonde sortit deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin blanc, et les installa sur le bar qui séparait la cuisine et le salon.

Ils s'installèrent face à face et Felicity commença la conversation

_"Comment va Thea?_

_\- Elle va bien. Elle est un peu perdu par rapport à Malcolm, et je pense que c'est un peu normal. Mais bon, depuis que Roy passe son temps libre au loft, elle n'a pas réessayer de tuer son père, c'est plutôt bon signe! répondit Oliver._

_\- Thea et Roy? questionna la blonde_

_\- Oui, ils se sont remis ensemble, y a une semaine environ, lui dit Oliver_

_\- Je suis contente pour eux, se réjouie l'informaticienne. Je connais mal ta soeur, mais je sais que Roy n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Quand on discutait le soir, on arrivait toujours à parler de Thea, et je l'ai surpris je ne sais combien de fois en train de regarder les vidéos de contrôle du club. Oh la la, je ne devrais peut être pas te dire tout ça, Roy va me tuer!_

_\- T'inquiète pas, je te défendrais, rigola le jeune homme. Du moins, tu seras en mesure de bientôt te défendre toute seule._

_\- Mouais, c'est pas demain la veille, se découragea Felicity._

_\- Ne te décourage pas, la réconforta Oliver en la forçant à relever le menton. Tu vas faire très vite de grand progrès."_

Oliver planta son regard dans celui de Felicity et comme à chaque fois, ils furent connectés. Le temps semblait s'arrêter et imperceptiblement ils se rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Mais comme à chaque fois, ils furent arrêter par un "parasite" estérieur. Cette fois, se fut le livreur du restaurant.

Ils passèrent leur repas à discuter de tout et de rien.

Oliver lui expliqua qu'il était retourné vivre au QG car il avait besoin de solitude et qu'il avait du laissé sa chambre à Malcolm Merlyn pour sa convalescence. Sa décision d'arrêter les missions de la Team Arrow était motivé par les menaces de la Ligue qui était sa priorité absolue. Et puis ses rapports avec le capitaine Lance s'était tellement détérioré qu'il préféré ne pas trop faire parler de lui, les usurpateurs en faisant déjà assez en son nom.

Felicity lui parla de son poste à Palmer Industries. Elle répondit à toutes ses questions concernant l'ATOM et pourquoi Ray avait voulu construire cette armure.

La soirée passa très rapidement et la fatigue tomba sur Felicity sans crier gare (pour la terminaison de "gare" c'est google qui me la donner). Elle émit un premier baîllement, suivit d'un deuxième et Oliver décida de prendre congés.

Ils se séparèrent sur le pas de la porte et Oliver se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Felicity en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. C'est les joues rouge que Felicity lui rendit son bonne nuit.

**Alors est-ce que ce chapitre vous à plu? Bon pour la suite, je ne sais pas encore quand je vais poster un nouveau chapitre car entre les jours fériés, la grève des enseignants pour mon fils, les vacances de mon mari et le mariage de ma meilleure amie, la semaine va être compliquer! Mais promis, je réapparaitrais avant la fin de la semaine.**

**Bisous à tous.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tout d'abord désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire. En plus, ce chapitre à été dure car j'avais trop d'idées mais je ne savais pas comment les mettre en place. Résultat, la plupart des idées de m'ont pas servi pour ce chapitre mais surement pour le prochain.**

**Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, ce chapitre est assez (trop) court mais je voulais être sur de le poster avant jeudi. **

**Voilà je pense vous avoir saouler en avant propos...**

Pendant les trois jours d'hospitalisation de Ray, une certaine routine s'était installer pour Felicity.

Diggle venait la chercher à huit heures tout les matins et ensemble, ils regardaient les informations devant un café.

Ensuite, elle se rendait à Palmer Industries assister aux différentes réunions, préparer les dossiers qu'elle devait étudier avec Ray et l'appelait toujours avant de partir du bureau pour savoir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

Puis, après être passer à la librairie du Starling General Hospital pour acheter la presse financière et technologique, elle allait rejoindre son futur ex petit ami.

Je ne pourrais pas dire que les rapports entre Felicity et Ray étaient tendu, car ce n'était pas le cas.

Avec le recul, ils ne formaient pas réellement un couple à part entière. Leur relation n'avait toujours été qu'une simple amitié en dehors de cette fameuse nuit, qui ne s'était jamais renouveler, Felicity ayant moyennement apprécier de se réveiller seule.

En réalité, si Felicity n'avait pas mis fin à cette histoire avant, c'était plus pour se prouvait qu'à la longue, elle pourrait oublier Oliver.

Résultat : échec total.

Oliver 1 / Felicity 0.

En sortant de l'hôpital, la jeune femme et Diggle allaient rejoindre Oliver pour déjeuner.

Là, les deux hommes évaluaient l'état de forme de Felicity, et programmer son entraînement du soir.

Le garde du corps était heureux de voir que les tensions s'appaissaient entre les deux amis. L'ambiance était au beau fixe, et si les menaces de la Ligue n'étaient pas toujours dans un coin de son esprit, il aurait pu se croire en vacances.

La parenthèse achevé, Felicity retournait à Palmer Industries jusqu'en fin d'après-midi afin de régler tout les points vu avec Ray.

Avant de se rendre à la Cave, elle passait chez elle en coup de vent, pour remplacer sa robe du jour par un jean et un top, et attraper son sac de sport.

A l'inverse de ses journées aucunes de ses soirées et de ses nuits ne se ressemblait.

En l'espace de trois "jours", elle fut initiée à l'utilisation des armes à feu et armes blanches, ainsi qu'à l'arc et aux bâtons (vous voyez les deux bouts de bois avec les quels Oliver, Roy et Dig s'entraînent?). Elle tapa dans le sac de sable, sur le mannequin d'entraînement et même sur Roy (qui soit dit en passant faisait plus mal aux mains que le mannequin).

Tout les matins au réveil, elle pensait qu'elle perdrait l'usage de ses bras et de ses jambes avant la fin de la journée, tellement elle était courbaturée et pleine de bleus, mais à son grand étonnement, son corps survivait toujours à une séance supplémentaire.

Lors de leur deuxième soirée en tête à tête, après l'entraînement, Oliver invita Felicity au restaurant.

Il espérait que sur ce terrain neutre, ils pourraient tout mettre à plat (sans mauvais jeu de mot aucun).

C'est donc sans détour pendant le repas qu'il demanda à Felicity:

_" Tu es heureuse avec Palmer?_

_\- Tu veux vraiment t'aventuré sur ce terrain là? lui répondit la jeune femme_

_\- C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es heureuse, dit-il_

_\- Alors je vais être franche avec toi. Non, je ne suis pas heureuse avec lui. J'ai cru au départ que ça pourrait marcher mais je me suis trompée, confessa t'elle_

_\- Pourquoi lui? questionna Oliver_

_\- C'est dur à expliquer. Non en faites c'est pas si dur, je pourrai l'expliquer à n'importe qui à par toi! avoua la blonde_

_\- Dis moi, insista le jeune homme._

_\- Tu vas me trouver trop fleur bleue, trop niaise, lança t'elle. Il te ressemble d'une certaine façon. Comme toi, il veut aider Starling City en jouant au super héros. Quand tu as décidé d'aller à Nanda Parbat et que j'ai vu que je ne pouvais rien faire pour t'en empêcher, je suis allée voir Ray qui était enfermé depuis une semaine chez lui. Je l'ai vu à bout de force, mort de fatigue, mais s'entêtant à terminer son armure, quitte à risquer de se blesser. J'ai décidé que si je ne pouvais pas te sauver toi, je pouvais essayer de le sauver lui. J'ai bloqué son ordinateur pour le forcer à manger et dormir. Pour le reste, c'est le hasard. Je n'avais rien prévu, ni rien vu arriver mais je reste une femme à part entière, et il m'offrait tout ce que toi tu me refusais._

_\- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureuse alors? demanda Oliver un peu sonné par cette explication._

_\- Parce que malheureusement, il te ressemble, mais ce n'est pas toi, confessa Felicity."_

Tout au long de cette aveux, les yeux d'Oliver n'avait pu se détacher du regard de Felicity. Il avait vu combien lui avait coûter cette déclaration.

Instinctivement, il avait pris sa main dans la sienne et former des cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de la main de Felicity.

La jeune femme quand à elle avait vu la peine dans les yeux gris de son partenaire. Cette histoire avec Ray le faisait souffrir plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Il l'aimait toujours, c'était indéniable.

Un silence s'installa pendant la fin du repas que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de lever.

Même si aucunes paroles n'étaient prononcer, leurs yeux n'avaient pas cesser de communiquer cherchant dans le regard de l'autre les réponses et les confirmations dont ils avaient besoin pour avancer.

En sortant du restaurant, Oliver raccompagna Felicity à son appartement et ne se fit pas prier quand elle lui proposa de venir regarder la télé avec elle.

De son côté Felicity avait pris la décision d'oser, de ne plus se poser de questions existentielles.

Si la Ligue en voulait à sa vie, il se pourrait très bien que cette soirée avec son archer soit la dernière.

C'est donc le plus naturellement du monde, qu'une fois installait dans le canapé, elle se lova contre le torse d'Oliver, qui referma ses bras sur elle.

**La soirée n'est pas fini pour nos deux amoureux mais il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre qui devrait arrivé avant la fin de la semaine.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu! **

**Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent.**

**Bisous, Lydia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà déjà de rretour et pour une raison assez simple. Je ne peux pas publier de gros chapitre car le bouton power de mon PC portable m'a lâcher et je suis obligée de taper sur ma tablette. **

**Et puis ce chapitre a était assez facile a écrire car j'ai très bien visualisé la scène.**

**Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, favorite et followers.**

oliver ne put se concentrer sur l'épisode d"House of cards" qui défilait sur l'écran.

Felicity faisait courir son index sur l'avant bras de l'archer brûlant sa peau a chaque passage de son doigt.

Ne se rendait elle pas compte de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui?

Ne sentait elle pas le désir qui l'animait?

Il avait besoin de tout son self control pour ne pas glisser la jeune femme sous lui et d'emprisonner sa bouche avec la sienne.

Il rêvait de parcourir sa peau soyeuse de ses mains.

Les cheveux blonds de Felicity venait chatouiller son nez, l'envoûtant de leurs odeurs vanillé.

Felicity bougea légèrement pour trouver une position plus confortable.

Elle se retrouva allongée sur le côté, le visage posé sur les pectoraux du sublime brun, un bras passé au travers de ses abdominaux et une de ses jambes entre les cuisses puissantes de l'archer.

Oliver était de plus en plus au supplice.

Toutes les parcelles de son corps réclamer le corps de Felicity mais celle ci n'avait l'air de ne se rendre compte de rien.

Mais c'était juste une impression car la jeune femme était tout a fait consciente de la proximité d'Oliver mais malgré ses bonnes résolutions, elle n'osait pas aller plus loin. Elle ne voulait pas se faire repousser une fois de plus.

Quand l'épisode se termina, la pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité.

C'est le moment que choisit Oliver pour glisser sur le côté a la hauteur de Felicity.

Une de ses mains se posa sur la joue de la jeune femme à la recherche de ses lèvres qu'il caressa de son pouce.

Le plus délicatement que le désir lui permit, il embrassa sa coéquipière. Cette dernière lui rendit son baiser beaucoup plus violemment.

Elle plaqua sa main contre sa nuque l'attirant au plus près d'elle et colla son corps contre le sien.

Oliver gronda contre ses lèvres poussant avec l'une de ses mains sur les fesses de Felicity pour qu'elle sente à quel point elle avait éveiller ses sens.

Felicity poussa sur le torse de son compagnon, ce qui le fit tomber sur le tapis épais.

Dans sa chute, il emporta l'informaticienne qui se retrouva à cheval sur ses hanches.

Elle commença par tracer un chemin de baiser qui parti de l'oreille d'Oliver en suivant le dessin de sa puissante mâchoire, passant par ses lèvres, son menton, son cou.

Le jeune homme l'aida a lui enlever son tee shirt afin de relever son torse puissant où elle continua sa course.

Elle suivit la ligne qui séparait les pectoraux d'Oliver et rejoignit la ligne médiane de ses abdominaux.

Tout en continuant d'embrasser ce torse qu'elle avait tellement contemplé, elle entreprit de déboutonnée le jean de son amant.

Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et d'un mouvement rapide inversa leurs places.

Oliver ne prit pas autant de temps pour enlever le débardeur et le jean de Felicity.

Il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Il caressa et embrassa toutes les parcelles de sa peau.

La sentir se cambrer sous chacune de ses caresses le rendait fou.

Il se redressa emportant Felicity avec lui.

Sans quitter ses lèvres, elle le débarrassa de son jean ainsi que de son boxer et prit la direction de sa chambre.

Les sous vêtements de la jeune femme n'arrivèrent pas dans la chambre.

Quand elle fut totalement dévêtue, Oliver la souleva pour qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Il colla le dos de Felicity contre le mur et entra en elle.

Ils atteignirent l'extase ensemble.

Toujours attacher l'un a l'autre, ils s'allongèrent dans le lit de la jeune femme.

Dans la pénombre Oliver caressait le visage de sa compagne, qui gardait ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

**j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai réellement besoin de votre avis sur la scène "d'intimité" ( trop crue, pas assez, etc...) car j'en ai une autre pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires.**

**Bisous, Lydia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Qu'est ce que je suis productive aujourd'hui ! Est ce le retour d'Arrow qui m'inspire? **

**Je vous met un petit chapitre et j'ai déjà commencer a ecritre le prochain. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Oliver jouait avec les cheveux de Felicity pendant que cette dernière dessinait avec ses doigts la musculature, les tatouages et les (trop) nombreuses cicatrices du torse de son amant.

Le jeune homme confessa a la jeune femme qui s'il arrivait a trouver un terrain d'entente avec Ra's Al Ghul, il avait l'intention de raccrocher le costume d'Arrow et de vivre sa vie. Il voulait qu'elle en fasse parti.

Sous le choc, Felicity ne sut pas quoi répondre, se contentant de se blottir contre lui et de l'embrasser avec passion.

Bien sur qu'elle voulait partageait sa vie avec lui, elle n'attendait que ça depuis d'Oliver Queen avait fait irruption dans son bureau.

Ils avaient tellement de temps a rattraper, tellement de chose à se dire, à se confesser, qu'ils ne virent pas les heures passées.

C'est quand les premiers rayons du soleil entrèrent dans la chambre qu'ils se reconnecterent a réalité.

Un coup d'oeil au réveil, leurs indiqua que Diggle serait la dans une heure.

Felicity commença a se lever mais Oliver n'en avait pas décider ainsi.

Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira sur le lit.

Il passa au dessus d'elle et commença a l'embrasser dans le cou tout en la caressant. Elle avait beau protester, autant qu'elle rigolait, il ne lâchait pas prise.

FinalementFinalement, elle se servit d'une des prises qui lui avait appris pour se libérer, le prenant totalement au dépourvu.

Il jura entre ses dents quand il l'a vu filer vers la salle de bains et fermer le verrou derrière elle.

Elle eu a peine le temps de sortir de la salle de bains que la sonnette retentit.

Avant d'aller ouvrir a Diggle, elle passa près d'Oliver qui était nonchalamment appuyer contre le montant de la porte.

Elle monta sur la pointé des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et le repoussa sur le lit avant de fermer la porte.

Gêner, elle fit entrer Dig dans le salon.

Prétextant, une panne de café, elle l'invita au Starbucks du coin de la rue.

Il ne lui restait qu'a récupérer son sac a main.

Le seul hic, c'était que le fameux sac a main était avec le non moins fameux Oliver Queen.

Elle n'eu le temps que de ne faire qu'un pas dans la chambre.

Oliver lui attrappa la main, referma la porte et la plaqua contre.

Les lèvres du beau brun s'abattit sur les siennes pendant qu'une de ses mains passa sur sa jupe pour caresser ses fesses.

_"Tu es obsédé ma parole, lança Felicity_

_\- Si tu savais... Lui chuchota t il en mordillant son oreille_

_\- Tout se passe bien Felicity, demanda Diggle depuis le salon d'où il entendait des bruits suspect._

_\- Oui, t'inquiète pas, je_ _me suis pris les pieds dans un truc qui traine, répondit elle_

_\- Je suis un truc qui traine? Susurra Oliver entre deux baisers._

_\- Ça suffit maintenant monsieur Queen, réprima la jeune femme. Fais comme chez toi, la clef est sur le bar."_

L'informaticienne, repoussa son amant et attrappa son sac.

Quelques minutes plus tarf. Il était au Starbucks pour avaler le premier café de la journée, ce qui n'etait pas un luxe après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

**voila mon petit chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu.**

BizBiz, Lyly


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis de retour pour un petit chapitre ttransitoire qui remet Felicity dans le droit chemin de la moral.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Quand Felicity arriva sur le parking du Starling Général Hospitalier, elle respira un grand coup avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

Elle avait beau avoir préparer un petit discours qu'elle répétait encore en arrivant devant la chambre de Ray. Mais quand elle ouvrit celle ci, e!le perdit tout ses moyens.

Quand Ray la vit immobile et silencieuse, il lui demanda:

_" Tout va bien? _

_\- Je te quitte, lâcha t elle_

_\- Comment ça tu me quitte?l'interrogea Ray complètement abasourdie_

_\- C'est fini entre nous, sentimentalement parlant bien sur, a part si tu veux que je quitte mon poste de vice-présidente, commença t elle a bafouiller._

_\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu démissionne de ton poste. Détends toi, calme toi Felicity. Viens t'assoir, dit il en tapotant sur le lit a cote de lui._

_\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme, s'étonna t elle_

_\- Parce que je savais que ce moment arriverait. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu me quitterai et je sais même pourquoi, mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, continua t il_

_\- Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, lâcha t elle_

_\- Et ce quelqu'un est Oliver Queen! Répliqua Palmer_

_\- Comment le sais-tu ? Lui demanda la jolie blonde_

_\- Je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai vu la façon dont vous vous regardez. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être un expert de la nature humaine pour reconnaitre des gens qui s'aiment, lui expliqua t il. "_

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le remercia en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le plus naturellement du monde, ils se mirent a étudier les dossiers en cours.

A la sortie de l'hôpital, Felicity se sentit libérer d'un poids.

Autant cette nuit avait été magnifique, autant elle avait été terni par le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait par rapport a Palmer.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle remonta dans la voiture, ce qui n'échappa pas a Diggle.

En enlevant le vibreur de son téléphone, elle vu les quatre messages en attente d'Oliver:

**" Tu vas bien?"**

**" Tu serais pas un peu malade?"**

**" Tu veux pas rentrer a la maison?Promis, je te soignerai. Je suis un bon docteur!"**

**" Je crois que c'est moi qui suis malade. Plutôt mes hormones d'ailleurs! Tu veux pas venir me soigner?"**

A la lecture de ses SMS Felicity devint rouge écarlate.

Elle ne connaissait pas cette facette d'Oliver.

Il faut bien dire qu'avant cette nuit, ils n'avaient jamais été assez proche pour qu'il dévoile l'être lubrique qui sommeillait en lui.

Celui faisait déjà un quart d'heure qu'Olivier les attendait au Big Belly Burger.

C'était bien la première fois qu'ils étaient en retard.

Quand ils entrèrent enfin dans le restaurant, la première chose que le justicier remarqua fut le petit paquet que Felicity tenait a la main.

Dig s'installa en face de son ami laissant la place libre a cote d'Oliver a Felicity.

_" Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa Diggle, mais on a du faire les boutiques. Tu connais les femmes, elles n'ont jamais rien a se mettre._

_\- Je ne te connaissais pas si macho, rétorqua la jeune blonde. J'ai pas eu le temps de laver mes affaires de sport donc je suis juste aller m'en achetais une. C'était ça ou sentir la sueur. Sexy non!_

_\- Toujours une excuse valable pour faire les boutiques, rigola l'archer en lui pinçant la cuisse sous la table."_

Le bond que fit Felicity n'échappa pas a Diggle. Il se passait quelque chose entre les deux mais il n'était sûre de rien. Même si le faite d'avoir vu la moto d'Oliver garer dans l'impasse a côté de l'immeuble de Felicity ne laissait pas grand place aux doutes.

Le repas terminée, Oliver se rendit a la Cave avec la tenue de sport de Felicity tandis que les deux autres allèrent a Palmer Industries.

Curieux de savoir ce que sa petite amie avait acheter. Il ouvrit donc le sac que cette dernière lui avait confier. Étonner il lui envoya ce SMS:

**(Oliver) " je peux te poser une question?"**

**(Felicity) " bien-sûr "**

**(Oliver) " tu m'en voudrais si j'avais regarder dans ton sac?"**

**(Felicity) " si tu me pose la question , c'est que tu l'as déjà ouvert, donc je vais te répondre que non je ne t'en voudrais pas!"**

**(Oliver) " ouf! Je peux te poser une autre question?"**

**(Felicity) " oui, de toutes façons tu fais que ça!"**

**(Oliver) " ils avaient plus la taille adulte, pour que tu achètes la taille enfant?"**

**(Felicity) " c'est la taille adulte! Ça te plait pas?"**

**(Oliver) "si très ... Mais il va falloir que je crève les yeux de Diggle si tu veux mettre ça!"**

**(Felicity) " laisse ce pauvre John! Je pourrai passer nue devant lui, qu'il ne me verrait même pas! Je ne suis pas Lyla ! "**

**(Oliver) " mouais ... Je suis pas sûre ..."**

**(Felicity) " on en débattra ce soir si tu veux, mais la faut que je travaille."**

**(Oliver) " une dernière question mon amour et après je te laisse bosse. Tu as parler a Palmer?"**

**(Felicity) "oui, je suis officiellement célibataire"**

**(Oliver) " ah non! Tu es officiellement a moi!"**

J'espère que vous avez aimés ! On se rapproche gentiment de la fin!

Merci pour vos reviews, favorite, et follower.

Je profite de ce chapitre pour remercier Charlotte, Dcasimir, et Choukette.


	9. Chapter 9

**un chapitre pour ce weekend après je vous laisse tranquille un petit peu.**

**Merci encore, je crois que je ne le dirai jamais assez. Vous ne savez pas a quel point ça me fait plaisir que mon récit vous plaise.**

**Alors bonne lecture.**

Quand Oliver vu Felicity sortit de la salle de bains dans sa nouvelle tenue de sport, il faillit se jeter sur elle pour s'enfermer a deux dans la petite pièce d'eau.

L'ensemble short et brassière noir moulé ses formes a ravir.

La jeune femme quand a elle n'était pas allaisse et maudissait l'idée qu'elle avait eu en choisissant ce modèle.

Son idée première d'aguicher Oliver fonctionnait a merveille car ce dernier la déshabiller littéralement du regard.

Également comme elle l'avait prévu Dig ne remarqua pas sa tenue.

L'entraînement fut ... comment dire. ... chaotique!

Oliver n'arrivait pas a se concentrer. Ses neurones ayant été momentanément remplacer par ses hormones ou son cerveau ayant déménager vers un endroit plus petit et plus bas que sa boite crânienne ( a vous de choisir!).

Sous les regards subjectifs et les réflexions suggestives du beau brun, les joues et le corps de Felicity s'enflammaient en permanence.

Le garde du corps jeta les gants prétextant qu'il perdait son temps ce soir avec deux empotés pareils.

Après un bonsoir, il quitta la Cave.

Felicity consultait les caméras de surveillance au tour du club.

Elle n'entendit pas Oliver sortir de la salle de bains et encore moins approchait.

En une fraction de secondes, il emprisonna ses hanches de ses larges mains, la fit pivotait et la forçant a lui faire face, la colla contre son corps.

Sans lui laisser le temps de reflechir, Oliver plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne, dévoilant l'ardent désir qui l'avait habite toute la journée.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque quand il la souleva et ne pût se retenir de rire contre ses lèvres.

Les baisers d'Oliver se firent de plus en plus pressant.

Quand Felicity caressa les lèvres de l'archer avec sa langue, il ne pût contenir un grognement.

La jeune femme remarqua que le regard gris de son compagnon était obscurcit par le désir.

Il aggrippa les fesses de la blonde pour la soulever suffisamment afin qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Le sublime brun blotti sa tête dans le cou de sa maitresse afin de sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux et de sa peau, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son excitation.

Felicity gémit quand son amant repris possession de sa bouche et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il la porta jusqu'à la table d'inox qui servait habituellement de table d'examen et d'un geste fit valser tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

La blonde frisonna au contact de l'inox sous ses cuisses quand il l'assis dessous.

D'un geste tendre, il ramena une de ses mèches échappé de sa queue de cheval.

Il croisa le regard bouillant d'excitation de sa compagne.

Il la fit glisser au bord de la table et se faufila encore plus profondément entre les cuisses de l'informaticienne.

Oliver grogna de plaisir quand il sentit les mains de Felicity descendre le long de son dos nu pour finir par se poser sur ses fesses seulement cacher par son boxer.

Oliver brulait de la caresser toute entiere.

Elle sentit les mains de son amant remonter des hanches a son ventre pour venir sur sa poitrine.

L'odeur de son homme était tour autour d'elle.

Tout deux étaient tellement perdu l'un dans l'autre qu'ils n'entendirent pas le bruit de pas dans l'escalier.

C'est la voix de Diggle qui les ramena a la réalité.

_" Biensur, c'est une fois devant ma porte que ..., s'arrêta t'il en apercevant les deux amants ... , que j'ai vu que j'avais oublier mes clefs."_

Felicity cacha son visage contre le torse de son archer pendant que celui ci la cacher dans ses bras.

_" Bonne nuit John, rigola Oliver_

_\- Bonne nuit a vous deux, répondit son ami."_

Une fois Dig partit, Felicity se détacha de l'étreinte de son compagnon et se dirigea encore gêné vers la douche.

Main dans la main , Oliver et Felicity se dirigèrent vers la Ducati.

Avant d'enfiler son casque, Oliver s'avança vers Felicity.

D'une main, il entoura sa taille et de l'autre, il tira sur la queue de cheval de la jeune femme pour incliner sa tête vers l'arrière.

Il embrassait son cou parfumé quand il la sentit se raidir entre ses bras.

Quand il regarda son visage, elle était devenu blême.

C'est la qu'il la vit.

Il vit la pointe de flèche qui ressortait a la hauteur du poumon de l'informaticienne.

D'instinct, il appela Diggle lui hurlant que Felicity était blesser et s'écroula sur le bitume avec elle.

_" Felicity, réponds moi. S'il te plait reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi, lui chuchotait il"._

La seule chose qu'elle répondit fut _" je t'aime Oliver depuis le premier jour et je t'aimerai toujours peu importe ou je suis."_

Et elle ferma les yeux .

**Voila. Et oui starling city c'est le monde des bisounours! Je vous laisse réfléchir pour le week-end. **

**Bisous, Lyly.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bon vu que je ne suis pas méchante, et que j'ai plus de temps que je ne le pensai pendant mon week-end, je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Pour ceux qui ont des problèmes avec la longueur de mes chapitres, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai beau lutter j'arrive pas a faire plus long. **

**Profiter bien de ce chapitre, car si mon compte est bon, il devrait en rester que deux ou trois après celui ci!**

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

C'est les cris désespérés d'Oliver qui guidèrent Diggle au fond de la ruelle à côté du Verdant.

Quand il arriva sur place, le spectacle que lui offrit le couple lui déchira le coeur.

Oliver assis en tailleur au milieu de la chaussée berçait dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Felicity en hurlant son prénom et en l'exhortant de revenir.

Dig ne sut comment réagir.

Dans un état quasi second, il s'accroupit derrière son ami et mit un genou en terre.

Le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas effrayer l'archer, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

_" C'est fini, lui murmura t-il"._

Oliver ne répondit pas et continuait de serrer le corps de Felicity contre son torse.

Il avait cesser d'hurler mais continuait de chuchotait comme une prière "_j'ai besoin de toi, reviens, je t'aime"._

Même l'arrivé de trois personnes dans la ruelle ne le sortit pas de sa torpeur.

Dig quand à lui se releva et se plaça entre les nouveaux arrivants et son ami.

Ra's Al Ghul sortit de la pénombre encadrait de Maseo/Sarab et Nyssa.

D'instinct Diggle sortit son arme alors que Maseo vint se placer devant son chef et banda son arc.

_" Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre, annonça Ra's en posant une main sur l'épaule de Maseo qui se décala pour le laisser passer._

_\- Vous n'êtes pas venu au bon moment, rétorqua le garde du corps, mais je pense que vous le savez déjà._

_\- En effet, répondit le chef de la Ligne. La flèche plantait dans le corps de votre amie appartient à ma fille._

_\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi Nyssa? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as fais? Interrogea Oliver qui s'était relever en entendant le début de la conversation, la dépouille de Felicity dans ses bras, coller contre son torse._

_\- Elle ... elle ne m'a rien fait, renifla Nyssa. Mais toi ... toi, tu as laissais partir l'assassin de Sara. Pour moi, c'est comme si c'était toi qui avait tenu l'arc. Nous sommes quitte maintenant. Tu as pris celle que j'aime et j'ai pris celle que tu aimes._

_\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne t'ai pas donner Merlyn, hurla l'archer. Felicity a toujours été "humaine" avec toi. La seule à ne pas voir que la menace en toi!_

_\- Peu importe, par qui et pourquoi, elle est morte, intervient Ra's calmement. La question est que donnerais-tu pour qu'elle revienne?_

_\- Tout, lâcha le justicier sans réfléchir._

_\- C'est un cri du coeur, observa le chef des assassins._

_\- Oliver, c'est pas ce que Felicity voudrait, chuchota Diggle en sentant le piège se refermer sur son ami._

_\- Je n'ai pas le choix Dig, murmura le beau brun résigner._

_\- Sarab restera avec vous le temps de vos préparatifs et vous continuera au jet pour Nanda Parbat, indiqua la tête du Démon, et il tourna les talons suivit de Nyssa."_

Sans un mot, Oliver rentra dans le Verdant et se dirigea vers la Cave escortait de Diggle et de Maseo.

_"C'est de la folie Oliver, cria Diggle, tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

_\- Qu'est ce que j'ai a perdre, l'interrogea Oliver en regardant le corps inerte de son informaticienne._

_\- Ta liberté, intervient Maseo. Tu sais ce que Ra's Al Ghul veut en échange de sa vie. Peu importe ton choix, tu passeras ta vie sans elle._

_\- Oui mais elle vivra, conclu Oliver."_

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Starling City embarquant dans le jet privé de la Ligue des Assassins.

**Voila, je vous souhaite un bon dimanche et j'attends vos impressions.**

**Bisous Lyly**


	11. Chapter 11

**Je dois bien avouer que ce chapitre m'en a fait chier des ronds de chapeaux, ce qui peut expliquer le délai pour ce chapitre.**

**Merci encore pour tout vos messages, même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre a tout le monde je les lis tous.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Des qu'ils montèrent a bord du jet, Felicity fut prise en charge par une équipe médicale.

Pendant le vol, ils s'activèrent pour retirer la flèche planter dans le corps de la jeune femme, a la préparer pour l'immersion dans le puits et veiller qu'elle ne se deshydrate pas.

Oliver ne lâcha pas la main de la jeune blonde de tout le voyage et Diggle resta toujours avec eux, ne faisant aucune confiance aux autres passagers.

A leur arrivée sur la piste privée de Nanda Parbat, une troupe d'assassins les escortèrent jusqu'à une immense salle.

Malgré les murs percés de vitraux, la salle restait définitivement sombre.

A l'extérieur, le soleil avait beau briller, des chandelles et des bougies étaient allumés dans toute la pièce.

Oliver se moquait bien des hauts plafonds et des pliliers sculptés, la seule chose qui l'intéressé se trouvait au fond de la pièce.

Sur une estrade trônait un grand bassin alimenté directement par une source (sûrement sacrée) extérieur grâce a une ouverture a travers le mur.

Ra's Al Ghul entra dans la pièce par une porte se trouvant a la droite du bassin.

Il était suivi de deux serviteurs qui tiraient derrière eux un paravent qu'ils déployèrent devant le bassin.

_"Tu n'as pas changer dd'avis, gamin? Interrogea Ra's_

_\- Ma décision n'a pas changer. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi a partir du moment où Felicity sera sauvée et repartit avec Monsieur Diggle a Starling City, répondit Oliver._

_\- Je ne veux qu'une chose de toi Oliver, que tu prennes ma succession, continua Ra's. Tu n'as qu'a passer le paravent. Mes serviteurs te purifiront avant d'entrer dans le bassin."_

Un médecin poussant le brancard sur lequel reposait Felicity ouvrit la marche.

Sans un mot Oliver serra Diggle dans ses bras et suivi celle qu'il aimait.

Oliver ne bouge pas quand deux servantes lui ôtèrent ses vêtements pour le laver entièrement et passer de l'huile sur son corps (oh! Je veux être servante a Nanda Parbat.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Felicity qui subissait le même sort.

Quand les deux femmes eurent fini, la plus âgée expliqua a Oliver la marche a suivre et le quitta.

Le sublime brun ( surtout sans vêtement et recouvert d'huile) prit délicatement le corps de sa partenaire entre ses bras et monta les quelques marches qui le séparait du bassin.

Plus il avançait dans l'eau plus il sentait ses effets.

Pourtant le pouls de Felicity était toujours inexistant.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit dans le bassin immergeant complètement l'informaticienne.

C'est la qu'il la sentit tremblait dans ses bras.

D'abord tout doucement mais rapidement les tremblements devinrent de plus en plus fort jusqu'au moment où elle ouvrit les yeux.

Oliver vit deux prunelles d'un magnifique bleu se braquer sur lui.

Elle semblait perdu et apeurée ( ce qui est tout a fait normal pour une morte ressuscitée).

Oliver la serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait.

Doucement, il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et ou ils étaient.

Au bout de dix minutes, les servantes furent de retour munies de serviettes et de peignoirs dans lesquels, elles les enveloppèrent avant de retirer le paravent.

En voyant ses deux amis sains et saufs, Diggle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire et de venir serrer celle qu'il considéré comme sa petite soeur dans ses bras.

_"Bon retour parmi nous Mademoiselle Smoak, lança le chef des assassins._

_\- Je suppose que je dois vous remercier d'être de nouveau en vie, rétorqua Felicity_

_\- Ce serait plutôt a moi de vous remercier d'avoir été une motivation suffisante pour décider Monsieur Queen a me succéder, souria Ra's Al Ghul._

_\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait Il Oliver? S'étonna la jeune blonde._

_\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tu es en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte a mes yeux, répondit l'archer en la serrant contre lui._

_-Suivait mes serviteurs, ils vous conduiront a vos chambres. Reposez vous. Mademoiselle Smoak et Monsieur Diggle retartiront pour Starling City demain matin a l'aube, annonça Ra's avant de se retirer."_

A peine, Oliver et Felicity eurent ils passés les portes de leur chambre que cette dernière fit face a son amant les yeux pleins de colère.

_" Comment? Comment as tu pu faire ça Oliver?_

_\- Faire quoi? Répondit il innocemment._

_\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! Hurla la blonde_

_\- Faire quoi? Te sauver la vie ? Refuser de te voir mourir dans mes bras alors que que je pouvais faire autrement ? Refuser de vivre dans un monde ou tu n'existe plus? Rétorqua t il._

_\- Oui ... Euh ... Je ne voulais pas être sauver ... Enfin si ... Mais pas contre ça, balbutia t'elle_

_\- Contre quoi? L'interrogea t'il_

_\- Devenir prisonnier d'ici, perdre ta liberté, devenir ce que tu ne veux pas être, murmura l'informaticienne._

_\- Je ne serai prive de ma liberté que pour un temps et je pourrai changer la façon de diriger la Ligue, annonça le justicier._

_\- Combien de temps? Hésita la jeune femme._

_\- Je ne sais pas mais quoi qu'il se passe je saurai que tu es en vie, chuchota Oliver en s'approchant de sa compagne."_

Il emprisonna la taille de Felicity de ses mains et se colla a elle.

Comme a chaque fois qu'ils étaient l'un face a l'autre, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer.

Oliver vu la peur et la tristesse dans les yeux bleus de sa partenaire, alors que celle ci pouvait lire la détermination et l'amour dans son regard d'acier.

D'un geste tendre, elle passa ses mains sur la nuque de l'archer et attira ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Son coeur se gonfla de désespoir quand la jeune femme compris que c'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passeraient ensemble.

A cette seule pensée, ses baisers se firent de plus en plus ardent prenant Oliver au dépourvu.

Quand le jeune homme mit fin a cette étreinte pour reprendre son souffle, la petite blonde en profita pour sauter dans ses bras et passer ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant.

Oliver voulu parler mais qu'il ouvrit la bouche, elle colla la sienne pour le faire faire.

Les mains de la jeune femme fouillèrent les cheveux de l'archer pendant que le reste de son corps se collait a lui au maximum.

N'y tenant plus, il la conduisit jusqu'au lit où il la fit basculer.

D'une main, il détacha le peignoir de la jeune femme pendant que ses lèvres explorer son cou.

Quand peignoir et serviette laissèrent enfin apparaître la peau blanche de Felicity, Oliver recouvrit chaque parcelle visible de baiser.

Elle se tortilla contre lui, mue par le désir qu'il faisait naitre en elle et serra ses cheveux de ses doigts.

Il la mettait au supllice de ses baisers et de ses caresses.

Il remonta vers elle a la recherche de ses lèvres.

Elle défit le peignoir qu'il portait encore et caressa ses épaules carrées et son dos puissant.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme parcouru le torse de son amant.

Oliver jeta la serviette qui scindait encore la taille et la jeta a terre.

Il voulait que la jeune femme ressente a quel point son désir pour elle était important.

Elle sentit son membre dur caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

D'un mouvement souple, elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes fines et l'amena en entrer en elle.

Oliver gronda en se sentant glisser dans la chaleur de son intimité.

Il commença a imprimer un long mouvement de va et et vient entre ses cuisses.

Il voulait prendre son temps, l'entendre le supplier d'aller plus vite et plus profondément en elle, l'entendre gémir.

Felicity décrocha ses jambes des hanches du sublime brun qu'elle avait au dessus d'elle.

Ses pieds en appuie sur le lit elle poussa contre lui pour que le pénétration soit encore plus profonde.

Griffant le dos de son amant, elle lui imposa son rythme de plus en plus rapide.

Oliver plaqua les hanches de la jeune femme sur le lit car ses mouvements de bassin le rendait fou et le portait a la limite de la jouissance.

C'est a ce moment que la blonde se mit a haleter de plaisir, ordonnant a Oliver de la prendre encore plus fort.

Quand l'homme atteignit l'extase, il mordit sa compagne sur le haut de l'épaule ce qui déclencha un puissant orgasme dans tout le corps de la jeune femme.

Haletant et couvert de sueur, Oliver s'écroula a côté de sa campagne, un bras au travers de sa taille et son visage enfouie dans son cou.

Aucun mot n'était nécessaire cette nuit la.

Ils se gorgérent du contact de l'autre enregistrant dans leurs mémoires chaque parcelles du corps de l'autre.

L'aube arriva trop vite.

Diggle vint chercher Felicity quand il fut l'heure de partir.

Le trajet jusqu'à la piste fut court, tout comme leur en revoir.

Oliver fit promettre a Diggle et Felicity de prendre soin d'eux et de ne rien tentait pour le sortir d'ici.

Après une accolade amicale, Dig monta dans le jet laissant les deux amoureux.

_" Sois forte mon ange, murmura le jeune archer._

_\- Promis, fais attention à toi, lui répondit elle_

_\- Promis, je t'aime, chuchota Oliver en la serrant dans ses bras._

_\- Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, peu importe où je suis, lui dit elle, répétant les dernieres paroles qu'elle lui avait dite avant de mourir."_

Oliver effleura ses lèvres et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'avion.

Felicity attendit que la porte se referme avant de s'écrouler en larmes dans les bras de Diggle.

**Finalement j'étais plus inspirée que je ne l'aurai cru.**

**Il ne le reste plus qu'a écrire l'épilogue et cette fic sera fini.**

**Donc je vous propose de choisir le thème de la prochaine fic parmi c'est trois idées.**

**1 - quand ra's Al Ghul rencontre felicity a nanda parbat pour la résurrection de thea, il l'appelle melle Andrews au lieu de melle Smoak, pourquoi?**

**2 - si felicity n'avait pas connu l'identité de l'homme sous la capuche mais l'avait aider et été tomber amoureuse de lui.**

**3 - quelques mois, après son retour de l'île Oliver décidé de quitter starling city pour aller refaire sa vie ailleurs, n'étant pas retenu par la liste de son père. Attention pas d'olicity dans celui la.**

**Bisous, Lyly.**


	12. épilogue

**Il a été long à venir ce chapitre car je ne voulais pas écrire d'épilogue "couru d'avance". Et puis une fois que j'ai eu l'idée j'ai été prise d'une crise de flemmengite aïgue croiser avec de gros problème de PC.**

**Je dois avouer que je ne voulais pas faire une fin heureuse à cette histoire mais j'ai eu pas mal de reviews de protestations me réclamant une fin heureuse que la voilà. **

**A vous de faire votre choix pour la fin, avec ou sans l'épilogue.**

_Un an plus tard..._

Même si la cérémonie réunissait qu'un petit nombre d'invités, l'ambiance été à la fête comme doit l'être un jour de mariage.

Les futurs époux n'ayant plus de famille de sang, ni l'un ni l'autre, le futur mari arriva devant l'autel au bras de sa collègue depuis quelques années et la futur mariée au bras de celui qui était devenu son frère de coeur ces derniers mois, Diggle.

Le pasteur commença ainsi :

_"Nous sommes réunis ce jour pour unir cet homme et cette femme devant Dieu et les Hommes..."_

Mais ne put terminer sa phrase car il fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'un homme brun à la carrure massive, vêtu d'un costume sombre et d'une chemise blanche.

En le voyant, la mariée ne put s'empêcher de courir vers lui, malgré le jupon encombrant de sa robe et les talons vertigineux de ses chaussures.

_"Ollie, qu'est ce que tu fais ici? demanda la mariée_

_\- Tu crois que j'allai rater le mariage de ma petite soeur? répondit Oliver_

_\- Mais comment tu as su ? continua Thea_

_\- On aura tout le temps d'en discuter après. Pour l'instant, il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend pour unir sa vie à la tienne, rigola le grand brun en désignant son ancien élève"._

Frère et soeur se dirigèrent vers l'autel main dans la main.

Quand Oliver arriva à proximité de Roy, il lui tapa sur l'épaule et alla rejoindre Diggle.

Son ancien garde du corps lui serra la main en lançant:

_"Toujours aussi douer pour les entrées théâtrales!_

_\- Tu me connais je n'aime pas passer inaperçu, rétorqua le beau brun."_

Quand le pasteur annonça " _j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Monsieur et Madame Harper", _un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la pièce.

Avec l'aide de Walter, et un peu de son père, Thea avait réussi à rouvrir le manoir Queen.

Les invités restèrent abasourdis par le travail accomplit par la jeune mariée.

Ceux comme Lyla et Cin, qui découvraient le manoir pour la première fois furent ébahie par l'élégance et le raffinement des lieux.

Quand aux autres, ils furent émus de redécouvrir cette demeure qui semblait être figé dans le temps.

_" Alors ça fait quoi de rentrer à la maison après tout se temps, Ollie, demanda la nouvelle Madame Harper. J'ai fais réaménager ta chambre comme elle était._

_\- J'ai l'impression de revenir plus de trois ans en arrière, répondit l'archer nostalgique. Comment as-tu fais pour obtenir le manoir?_

_\- Un cadeau de mariage de Malcolm, lâcha Thea_

_\- Ou est il? questionna Oliver._

_\- Surement à Corto Maltese, en faite, je n'en sais rien. Depuis que tu es parti pour Nanda Parbat, nos rapports se sont détériorés. Je n'ai pas souhaité qu'il assiste à mon mariage, expliqua la jeune femme. Mais toi comment as tu su que je me mariais? _

_\- J'ai reçu ton faire part de manière électronique, rigola le jeune homme._

_\- Pas besoin de m'en dire plus, je sais qui allais remercier, termina la petite brune en entraînant son frère dans sa course."_

Elle s'arrêta devant Felicity et lui sauta dans les bras.

" _Merci, merci de n'avoir ramener mon frère, commença Thea. Mais comment as tu fais?_

_\- J'ai piraté le système informatique de Nanda Parbat pour envoyer le faire part, répondit la jeune femme en évitant de croiser le regard du nouveau Ra's Al Ghul._

_\- Tu aurais du voir la tête de Sarab quand c'est afficher sur tout les écrans de la forteresse " Mademoiselle Thea Dearden Queen dira oui à Monsieur Roy William Harper Junior, le samedi 25 avril à 15h00.", rigola l'archer."_

Felicity s'étrangla en entendant le rire d'Oliver.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle rencontra le regard acier de celle qu'elle n'avait jamais cesser d'aimer.

Cette échange de regard n'échappa pas à Thea qui profita du premier pretexte venu pour les laisser seuls.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

C'est le sublime brun qui le rompit en s'approchant de la jeune blonde.

Passant un bras autour de sa taille, il la rapprocha de lui.

De son autre main, il releva son menton et lentement s'inclina vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

**Voilà! **

**Je vous laisse imaginer la suite que vous voulez, car par vos reviews je sais que certain(e)s ont beaucoup d'imagination!**

**Pour la prochaine fic, je ferai l'option 1 car pour l'option 2, il va falloir que je me rafraichisse la mémoire avec la saison 1.**

**Je profite de ce petit mot pour savoir si vous connaissez un site interessant et actif sur la série.**

**J'espère vous retrouvez bientot. Ma boite est toujours ouverte.**

**Bisous, Lyly.**


End file.
